HERO ?
by imphyslonely.sugar
Summary: sakura gadis biasa meliahat penembakan yang akan terjadi. dicap pahlawan. di sukai dua cowok tampan yang bertolak beakang .hidupnya pun di keliingi anggota-anggota sok kece beranaung di bawah nama secret service entah apalagi yang akan terjadi padanya?


Disclaimer: masahashi khisimoto

Story by:imphys

Pair: sasusaku.

Warning: EYD, typo,AU dll

.

.

.

DLDR

Suasana pagi yang indah di kota Konoha,burung berkicau riang matahari bersinar dengan terang hari yang cocok untuk menjalankan aktivitas terkecuali gadis cantik bermakotakan pink itu, dia sudah bersiap dengan tas di bahu nya padahal hari masih pagi untuk brangkat ke sekolah.

Sakura bergegas turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya di sana sudah ibunya yang sedang memasak sarapan.

"sakura- _chan_ … kau sudah akan berangkat sekolah? Bukan kah ini terlalu pagi nak?" ucap ibu sakura yaitu haruno mebuki.

"tak apa bu hari ini aku piket!" balas kaura

"ya sudah,ini bekal mu " balas ibu sakura sambil meberikan sekotak bekal untuk sakura.

"baik bu, aku berangkat dulu" sakura pamit sambil bergegas pergi ke luar rumah.

Sakura berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepedah ,karena jarak sekolah dan rumah nya tak terlalu jauh .

.

.

.

Oo

Sakura memarkirkan sepedahnya di parkiran dia pun bergegas ke kelasnya yang masih sepi karena sekarang masih pukul 06:30 pagi sedangkan kelas dimulai pukul 08:00 pagi. Sebenarnya selain karena piket sakura berniat mencontek PR dari sahabat nya Ino. untuk sebab itu dia berangkat pagi sekali agar tak telat seperti biasanya.

Sakura pun mulai membereskan kelas nya .

Akhirnya yang di tunggu pun tibas sahabat sakura ino memasuki ino sudah berjanji pada sakura untuk datang pagi pagi.

"Hei pig!..., kau lama sekali aku sudah jamuran menunggu mu!" ucap sakura berteriak.

"Heh Forhead ! sialan kau ini ,kau yang membutuhkan ku sekarang kau yang marah-marah .kau tak aku rela membuang waktu tidur berhargaku hanya untuk berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah" balas ino sebal, bagaimana tak sebal kau dipaksa berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi hanya untuk memberikan contekan PR pada sahabatmu dan akhirnya di marahi.

"hehehe…. Ya sudah aku minta maaf pig ,mana buku mu?" balas sakura.

"sialan kau forhead kali ini kau kumaafkan." balas inpo sambil melempar bukunya pada sakura.

Sakura menangkap buku ino dengan tepat dia pun segera menyalin jawaban dari buku ino sebelum kelas dimulai karena murid sudah mulai berdatangan.

 _ **KRING KRING**_

Tepat sebelum bel sakura menyelesaikan contekan pr nya itu

'huft syukurlah' batin sakura

Kelas pu n dimulai sekarang adalah pelajan biologi dengan guru yang terkenal killer yaitu asuma-sensei

.

.

.

.

Oo

Tak terasa waktu pulang pun sudah tiba sakura segera bergegas ke parkiran dan menaiki sepeda nya tadi dia mendapat sms dari ibunya untuk membeli roti di toko roti dekat sekoalah nya. Sekolah sakura memang cukup dekat dengan pusat kota sehingga ibunya sering menitipkan belanjaan pada nya.

Sakura sudah tiba di toko roti dia akan segera bergegas masuk di samping nya ada laki laki berjubah hitam yang sedang melihat ke arah yang sama dengan sakura, yaitu ke arah keramain. mobil limosin tiba-tiba berhenti dan terlihat ke luar dari mobil dua orang ,orang yang sudah tak asing lagi karena sering muncul di tv yaitu wali kota konoha dan pemilik perusahan terbesar yaitu minato namikaze dan uciha fugaku dua orang tersohor dan berpengaruh di konoha.

Sakura hanya berniat melihat sebentar akan tetapi, tiba-tiba dia melihat lelaki disamping nya itu mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam yang mencurigakan sakura melirik dengan diam-diam

'astaga itu pistol' batin nya

Dia berniat akan menjauh tapi ketika tiba tiba orang itu mengarah kan pistol nya kearah wali kota dan pemilik perusahaan besar itu .

Sakura bimbang dia merasa tak punya keberanian yang besar , dia takut kecoa tak suka paprika dan masih banyak lagi akan tetapi, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa di komando dan menubruk orang berjubah hitam itu hingga orang berjubah hitam itu menindih nya dan menghimpit lengan nya terdengar buyi 'krek'

'oh tidak tampak nya lenagn nya patah' batin nya sambil meringis kesakitan

dan terdengar bunyi tembakan yan cukup keras akan tetapi ,tembakan itu tak mengenai siapapun hanya melesat ke lagit.

Orang orang tiba tiba terdiam para pengawal yang tampak nya anggota secret service wali kota pun ikut terdiam seperti waktu telah di hentikan semua mata melihat ke arah nya,

Barulah saat dia berteriak

"orang ini membawa pistol!" para pengawal wali kota mulai berdatangan dan semua kebekuan tadi berubah menjadi kepanikan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: hai semua salam kenal aku newbie di ffn ini semoga cerita pertamaku ini cukup menarik di tunggu tanggapan nya .

Mungfkin ada typo atau EYD yang kacau mohon maaf soal nya ku masih newbie.


End file.
